<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Klaus and Jacqueline by heydudehey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058640">Klaus and Jacqueline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydudehey/pseuds/heydudehey'>heydudehey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Femme Klaus, Woman in Charge, klaus is a sub, loving relationship, male sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydudehey/pseuds/heydudehey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus meets Jacqueline, a beautiful woman who seemingly has her life together, at a bar. Somehow, he gets her number, and the rest is history. </p><p>Also they’re in love cause I’m a sucker for fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want your number tattooed on my arm in ink, I swear </p><p>We met at a bar, and I realize I probably wouldn’t have been able to meet him anywhere else. </p><p>He told me he’d been there since it opened, and planned on staying til it closed. He was drunk off his wits and high, too. </p><p>Granted, I wasn’t a saint either, but I had stopped drinking as soon as he had sat down with me. </p><p>“Hey, Miss. I’m Klaus. Got anything... good? You look like you have drugs. Do you have drugs?” He has said, and I scoffed, about to stand up and leave. </p><p>“Sorry, That was bad, I think. Uh, you’re cute. Kinda sexy, like I love the mesh. Like my skirt? It’s my sisters, adopted. I stole it.” </p><p>I ignored him. I was planning on having a quiet night. </p><p>“I forget why I came over here.” </p><p>“Then leave,” I had snapped back. </p><p>He stared at me with big, green eyes. “I know you,” he accused. </p><p>“What? I don’t think so, man. Can you leave me alone?” </p><p>“Okay.” He had gotten up and gone over to a slightly older man on the other side of the bar. </p><p>But now, he was back, and we were sitting next to each other again, a pale ale in my hand and a cocktail in his. “I’m feeling fancy tonight,” he explains, licking off the sugar on the rim. </p><p>“You’re weird.” I say, rolling my eyes. </p><p>“Want to try? It’s good.” He asks, pushing it towards me, unwrapping a straw and dropping it in the blue liquid. </p><p>I shrug, taking a sip. “It is good.” I slide it back. </p><p>“I have all these condoms and I don’t know what to do with them,” he blurts, digging into his pockets and dropping about 30 condoms on the table. </p><p>“Is that some sort of pickup line?” I ask, laughing. </p><p>“I dunno, maybe... I tried.” He smiles drunkenly. </p><p>I smile back, also drunkenly, leaning in an kissing his stubble. “Give me your arm,” I demand, and he extends his arm. I pull out a pen, writing my phone number on his arm. “Text me sometime.”  </p><p>I kiss his chapped lips before getting up and leaving. </p><p>I get a text while at work the next day. </p><p>{Hey<br/>
It’s Klaus<br/>
Are you busy?<br/>
I’m sad and horny kinda<br/>
Sorry I didn’t mean to say that<br/>
I’m not drunk<br/>
Hello?<br/>
I’m high tho lmfao<br/>
Ben’s telling me to stop texting you<br/>
Bye}</p><p>I put my phone down, smiling slightly. I’m in a meeting and would probably get murdered if I responded to a text. </p><p>My boss, Catherine, gives me the stink eye and I scribble down some notes just so she stops staring at me. </p><p>When the meeting is over and I go back to my desk, I check my phone. </p><p>A couple minutes after his last test, he sent me another. </p><p>{I have a tattoo on my hand that says goodbye<br/>
Want to see it?<br/>
I’ll show u if if you come over<br/>
Please respond<br/>
Do you have a job?<br/>
I guess maybe you do}</p><p>He sent me a picture of his hand and that was the last text. </p><p>(Who’s Ben?) I respond. </p><p>The reply is instant. {He’s my brother}</p><p>(Cool.<br/>
I work as a receptionist. I’m there now.)</p><p>{Can I come and see you tonight?}</p><p>(Yes), I type, then delete it.<br/>
(Wait until you can’t bear to stay away from me and then you can come over. We’ll see how committed you are.)</p><p>{Ok ;)<br/>
Can I still text you?}</p><p>(Sure. Sexting is against my rules tho)</p><p>{Okay}</p><p>(Bye, Klaus)</p><p>{Wait<br/>
What’s your name? You never told me.}</p><p>(Jacqueline<br/>
Bye, klaus)</p><p>I put my phone down before going back to work, anxiously awaiting 5 pm. When it comes around, I leave the building, walking to my apartment. I slip into comfy clothes, sitting on the couch. I shoot Klaus a text. </p><p>{Hey, I just got off work}</p><p>{Really? I’ve just been waiting for U.}</p><p>[Don’t you have things to do?]</p><p>{Just drink and do some drugs.<br/>
Want to see what I’m wearing, Jackie?}</p><p>(Never call me that again. But sure.)</p><p>He sends me a mirror selfie, his body curved to show off his ass and chest. Leather is basically all you can see, with tight leather pants, and a collar-like leather strip around his neck. His top is mesh. </p><p>(You look nice, Klaus. I’m going to go now, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, at the same time.)</p><p>{Please don’t go.}</p><p>I smirk, closing my messages and scrolling through Instagram. Klaus doesn’t seem to have any social media presence. </p><p>I suppose he might be on a porn site or two, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>s e x y t i m e s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TUA 2 </p><p>Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High? </p><p>We continue texting for a couple minutes every day, and every day, his picture that he sends me gets more and more scandalous. </p><p>Tonight, however, he sends me a video of him gently touching himself, letting out soft moans every so often. </p><p>(I want to see you), I text him after watching the video a couple times. </p><p>{I’m right here, honey}</p><p>You know what I mean. (Tomorrow, 7pm. My house or yours?)</p><p>{Yours. <br/>I’ll bring some of my toys.}</p><p>(Good boy. See you tomorrow.)</p><p>I spend my Friday staring at the clock, jogging home, and staring at the clock some more. </p><p>Klaus is late. </p><p>I don’t know what I expected, but he’s late by an hour. </p><p>When he knocks on the door, I slowly open it. </p><p>He’s drunk as a skunk and high as the clouds. He leans against the doorway, staring at me lazily. “Hey, Jackie. You look cute. Am I late? Sorry, I got distracted.” He pulls the joint out of his mouth. “Want a hit?” </p><p>“No, Klaus.” I grab it from him, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it with my foot. “What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?” </p><p>“What do you mean? I’m here, aren’t I? Let’s fuck!” </p><p>“You’re getting fucking punished first, asshole! Give me that duffel bag.” I grab it from him, dropping it on my coffee table. “Is this full of drugs?” </p><p>“N-no.” Klaus closes the door behind him, sitting on the floor by the table. </p><p>You open up the duffel bag, sifting through the ideals. A whip, riding crop, handcuffs, gags, a dildo, and other assorted items.</p><p>“I told you I’d bring my toys,” klaus says, smugly. </p><p>I test out of riding crop on my hand. “Good, at least you did that right.” </p><p>“Mmhm, I always get that right.” </p><p>“Let’s go to my bedroom,” I grab the duffel bag, taking Klaus with me. </p><p>He lays down on my bed, shimmying his skirt off. He’s got black lingerie on, and it barely covers his junk. </p><p>“Oh, you naughty boy.” I chuckle. “Cute.” I whack his thigh with the riding crop, “What to do with you, though?” </p><p>“Punish me,” Klaus pleads after softly moaning. “I deserve it, Jackie.” </p><p>“Are you telling me what to do, you slut? And I thought I told you not to call me Jackie.” </p><p>“M-mistress, no, I’m sorry. Please, punish me, if you want. If you want. Please. I’ve been bad. I’m so high, I did some snorting, then I did some injecting... you look so pretty.” </p><p>“Shut up.” I search the duffel bag, pulling out a ball gag. Klaus sits up, obediently opening his mouth wide. I place the ball gag around his head, effectively silencing him. I give a quick tug to his curls before instructing him to stand up against the wall. </p><p>He obeys quickly, pressing his bare chest against the wall, his arms over his head. His legs are shaking, but I mostly chalk it up to the fact that he’s so high. </p><p>“If you want me to stop, just turn around, Klaus.” </p><p>He nods, and I pick the riding crop back up. “Do you know why I’m punishing you, Klaus?” </p><p>He nods again. </p><p>“And, Do you feel bad about showing up to my house high?” </p><p>Another nod. </p><p>There’s a muffled cry when I hit his ass with the crop, and a couple more when I get his thighs. </p><p>“Will you ever do it again?” </p><p>He shakes his head no. </p><p>I hum in approval. “Now, that’s a good slut.” </p><p>Klaus whimpers, jutting slowly against the wall. </p><p>“Oh, Klaus, Do you like being called a slut?” </p><p>His moan tells me my answer. </p><p>“Oh, my dirty little slut...” I grab his hips. “Stop having sex with my wall, boy. You’ll get a treat... maybe.” </p><p>I step back, carefully aiming the crop and lightly hitting his hanging cock with the riding crop. </p><p>His knees buckle, and he whimpers loudly. “Mm... hm, Mm!” </p><p>I rip the gag out of his mouth. “What do you want?” I ask, hands on my Hips.  </p><p>“It feels so good, fuck, you got me all hard now.” </p><p>“Seriously? You really are a slut.” </p><p>He grins wildly. I take my crop, pressing it against his balls. “You took your punishment well, though I’m starting to think you enjoyed it.” </p><p>I sit him down on the bed before pulling out lube from my drawer. </p><p>“You’re going to get yourself off, however you want.” I toss him the lube. “Just in case.” </p><p>He catches it, and coats his finger with the fake strawberry tasting liquid. He lays down, Chest on my bed, and I sit on my desk, leaning against the wall and watching him. </p><p>With his nimbleness being in his advantage, he slowly starts to insert his index finger into his tight asshole, gasping loudly. </p><p>I pull my Canon camera out of my desk, snapping a couple pictures of him. High quality in photography and what was being shown on the picture. </p><p>Spurred on by the though of him being photographed, he inserts another finger, rocking his hips into my duvet. </p><p>I continue to take pictures, until three of his fingers are in his asshole. </p><p>I put the camera away, slinking over to him. Klaus lets out a throaty moan when I come over, and I grab his hair, forcing him to look at me. “What’re you thinking about, slut?” </p><p>“I-I was thinking about you fucking my ass, w-with the dildo, c-calling me a sl...sl... slut...an-and afterwords, I’d-I’d pleasure y-you, and-and you’d come, and you’d tell me I was g-good.” </p><p>“Maybe next time, honey. I think you’re doing amazing, right now. Do you want to cum?” </p><p>“Y-Yes, mistress, please!”</p><p>I slip a condom on him before letting him come, and he flops back on my bed, reaching out for me.  </p><p>I sit down next to him, and he rests his head on my thigh. “I want to see you again, mistress.” </p><p>“You can call me Jacqueline, again, baby. I want to see you again, too, Klaus.” </p><p>He sighs softly, “Let’s get married.” </p><p>“No, honey. You could take me on a date, though.” </p><p>“Huh. I don’t normally do ‘dates.’” He says. “Maybe you could come over to my house, if you’re okay with all of my crazy siblings.” </p><p>“Sounds fun. Next week, maybe?” </p><p>He nods, yawning softly. </p><p>“Did i wear my little slut out?” I snicker, pressing a kiss to his hair. </p><p>“Mm... yes, mistress. Can I sleep here tonight?” </p><p>“Sure, honey.”</p><p>He quickly falls asleep as I stroke his hair. </p><p>Early in the morning, I wake up, but Klaus is still asleep. I slide out of bed, snapping a picture of him. </p><p>I get on my laptop in the kitchen, drinking my cappuccino. </p><p>I look up Klaus, on the computer. One of the auto fill results is ‘Klaus Hargreeves’ which sounds vaguely familiar, so I click on it. I’m taken to a ‘Umbrella Academy’ fanpage. </p><p>Luther, Diego, Ben, Allison, Ben, Five Vanya, and Klaus. </p><p>Someone’s been following him, recently, because there’s pictures of us at the bar we met at. It’s from the side, and only Klaus’s face is shown, but my blue-silver hair is shown from behind him. </p><p>The caption reads number 4 drunk with unknown woman at Hopp’s Tavern </p><p>I read his mini biography, look at pictures of him when he was young, and some more from the present. </p><p>I read the rest of his siblings biographies, noticing that Vanya’s in minuscule compared to the rest. No one seems to care about her that much.</p><p>Eventually, Klaus joins me in the kitchen, and I close my laptop when I hear the pads of his bare feet on my floor. </p><p>He’s wrapped in my throw blanket, and he’s got a major case of bedhead. </p><p>“Klaus,” I say, standing up. “Good morning.” </p><p>“Mornin.’ You hadn’t happened to make breakfast, have you? Oh, and Advil? Do you have Advil?” </p><p>“Uh, I have Advil. You can get some cereal. I’ll be right back. I walk to my room, going into the bathroom. A lot of my pill bottles are knocked over and are strewn over the floor. </p><p>“Klaus!” I yell, and he comes over. He’s dropped the blanket, and now he’s wearing one of my leather skirts and black sweaters. </p><p>“Oh, hi. Sorry ‘bout that. I was just looking for the Advil.” </p><p>“And you ate all my antidepressants, too?” I hold up the bottle. </p><p>He shrugs. “I’ll get you better ones, darlin.’” </p><p>“Clean this up, right now.” </p><p>“Oh, come on. I want breakfast, I’m hungry!” </p><p>“I’m not giving you jack squat until you clean this up, ya junkie whore.” </p><p>“Well now I’m turned on,” he grumbles, dropping to the floor and collecting the bottles. </p><p>I smirk, sitting on the edge of my bathtub, watching him. </p><p>“Also, did I give you permission to wear my clothes?” </p><p>“I thought’d you wouldn’t mind. I look sexy in them, so I think it’s okay, right?” </p><p>“Just ask next time.” </p><p>“Mmkay.” He nods, but obviously has no intention of doing that. He stands up, arms full of bottles. </p><p>“Help?” He looks at me. </p><p>I take some from him, helping out them away. When we’re done, I find him the Advil, and he takes more then he probably should. </p><p>We eat breakfast, and Klaus plans when I’ll come over to his house. </p><p>“Oh, Klaus?” I ask, when we’re done. He wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie before leaving. </p><p>“Mmhm?” He stays focused on watching Deadpool. </p><p>I pause the movie. “Klaus, I know who you are?” </p><p>“Turn the movie back on,” he demands. </p><p>“No, Klaus, I want to talk ab-“ </p><p>I’m interrupted when he grabs my hips, kissing me, scraping his teeth against my lips. His hips are thrusting into my thighs. </p><p>I push him off me. “Seriously, Klaus?” </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it!” </p><p>“Okay, okay! That’s fine, honey! Maybe some other time, okay? I’ll let you bring it up.” </p><p>“Fine. I’m never going to want to talk about it, though.” </p><p>“Alright, baby. But you should probably go home, your siblings are probably wondering where you are.” </p><p>Klaus laughs like that’s the funniest thing in the world. “Hear that, Ben?! My family! Missing me!” </p><p>Well, now I know that Ben is Klaus’ deceased brother and that Klaus is able to talk to, see, and interact with ghosts. “Klaus.” </p><p>He stops laughing, “What?” </p><p>“I care about you, baby. You can stay.” </p><p>He grins. “Okay, Jackie.” </p><p>“Don’t make me change my mind, Klaus.” </p><p>He grins, kissing my bare shoulder. “I’ll get out of your hair, in an hour or two.” </p><p>“Alright, honey. You’re welcome to stay.” </p><p>He straddles me, wrapping his legs around my hips. “Do your clothes look nice on me, Jacqueline?” </p><p>“Oh, yes, baby. They look better on you than they do on me.” </p><p>“I doubt that.” </p><p>We just hang out for the rest of the day, ordering in some pizza for lunch and then we end up eating it for dinner, too. </p><p>Eventually, Klaus calls an Uber and is whisked away from me. </p><p>I go to bed, quickly falling asleep. </p><p>I spend my Saturday lounging around and texting Klaus. </p><p>{Hi<br/>I miss you already <br/>I’ll see u next week tho, rite? ?}</p><p>(I’m looking forward to it, baby)</p><p>{I’ve warned all my family about my new mistress}</p><p>He sends me a selfie of him with a brooding man, whom I recognize to be Diego. </p><p>(This is one of my brothers, Diego. He likes knives and is moody 24/7 )</p><p>{Tell him hi for me }</p><p>(Next, he sends me a picture of a girl playing violin. )</p><p>{This is Vanya. She has a concert tonight but it’s expensive and prob boring so I can’t go }</p><p>(I’m sure it won’t be boring <br/>Concerts r fun)</p><p>{I might not mind it if ur there ;) </p><p>This is Allison. She’s like a movie star or something idk </p><p>This is Luther <br/>Monkey monkey man </p><p>This is 5 <br/>He looks like a baby but he’s actually like a batrillion years old </p><p>I have another brother but he’s <br/>He’s dead <br/>His name was Ben }</p><p>(I read ur wiki and fan page)</p><p>{Oh <br/>Ok <br/>Then I don’t have to explain anything }</p><p>It’s a little awkward after that, but on Friday, at the dinner table with Klaus and his family, everything’s kinda back to normal. </p><p>I mean, the family dinner is awkward as hell, don’t get me wrong on that. But Klaus is flirty and when he kisses me all I can taste is alcohol. </p><p>The food is amazing, cooked by their robo-nanny, Grace. Klaus tells me he had helped make the cupcakes, and I can tell, cause they’re burnt and the icing is really bad. </p><p>Afterwards, Klaus shows me his room, and it’s mostly how I expected it to be.</p><p>After some coaxing, he opens up about his past, and I listen attentively. </p><p>It’s beyond sad, and for a while, we just sit together in silence, holding hands. </p><p>“I do drugs and drink so I don’t have to hear the voices,” he says after a while. </p><p>I lean forward, softly kissing him. “I understand better now, Klaus. Thank you for telling me.” </p><p>“Mmhm.” </p><p>We sit together for a bit, in silence. </p><p>“Say, would it be terribly dirty to fuck in my childhood bedroom?” </p><p>“Absolutely,” I grin, leaning up to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is sort of based of part of an episode on the Netflix show daybreak :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Come over, baby)</p><p>{Be there in 10}</p><p>I put my phone down, grabbing my faux fur coat and draping it over my shoulders. I run through the sitting room, where Number Five is scribbling furiously on a notepad. </p><p>“Hey, Five, I’m leaving, by the-“ </p><p>“Sure, interrupt me! I’m just trying to save all your asses here!” He throws down the notepad with such anger that I just slip out in fear of my life. </p><p>I walk my way over to her apartment building, saying hello to dealers and rehab mates. Good chaps, indeed. I take one last hit of my sweet, sweet joint before stomping it out on the sidewalk. Jackie doesn’t like smoke it her house.</p><p>I share the elevator with an elderly lady, who smiles at me and asks what floor I’m going to. </p><p>“Oh, Five.” </p><p>She presses the button. </p><p>“Hey, that’s funny, cause I have a brother named Five.” </p><p>“That’s nice,” she says. </p><p>“Mmhm. Okay, bye!” I wave to her as I walk down the hallway, looking for Jackie’s room number. </p><p>221, 223, 225, oh, there it is. 227. </p><p>I knock on the door, putting my face up close to the peep hole. </p><p>“Hey, Klaus.” Jackie says once the door is open. </p><p>“Oh, madame, so pleased to see your face.” I kiss both her cheeks. </p><p>“Mm, so cultured. Come in.” </p><p>I flop on the couch, kicking off my flats. “So, what’d you summon me for? Not that I didn’t want to come, of course.” </p><p>“You didn’t have lunch already, did you?” </p><p>“Nope...”  </p><p>“Good! I got a half off everything coupon for DoorDash, so just wanted to pamper my baby.” She says, typing on her phone. </p><p>“Well in that case... pamper me away, darling.” </p><p>Jackie sits next to me, leaning against me. She always makes me feel strong and trustworthy when she does, and I inwardly grin. </p><p>“So... what do you want?” </p><p>“Weed.” </p><p>“Anything else?” </p><p>“Thai?” </p><p>“Ick.” </p><p>“Uh, Mexican?” </p><p>“Too spicy.” She wrinkles her nose. </p><p>“Uh... sushi?” </p><p>“Raw fish and seaweed? No thanks.” </p><p>“Give me that.” I grab the phone from her, running to the bathroom and locking myself in. </p><p>I order everything I can think of before coming back out, pocketing her phone. “Food’ll be here in an hour or so.” </p><p>“An hour? What’d you order?” </p><p>“Can’t tell.” I sit down. </p><p>“Mph. Fine.” She swings her legs over my lap. “Well... what can we do in an hour?” </p><p>I smile innocently. “Don’t ask me, honey.” I snap the band of her knee-highs against her skin, and she giggles. I go on my phone, opening Spotify, playing Arctic Monkeys. </p><p>“Oh, I like this song.” She smiles. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Jackie stands, rolling her hips, grinning, before sauntering over to her bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. She crooks her finger at me, and I stand up, clumsily coming over to her. </p><p>Jackie backs me up against her wall, next to her bureau, kissing my jaw before sitting down. She puts on dark eyeshadow with a sharp cat-eye, and thick mascara. Dark red lipstick coats her plump lips. She kisses her mirror before looking at me. </p><p>“Fuck.” I whisper.</p><p>“Come here, boy,” she says, and I kneel by her chair. “Are you going to behave tonight?” She asks, rubbing her thumb over my lips. </p><p>“Yes.” I choke out. </p><p>“Help me get undressed, baby.” </p><p>I slide her jeans and knee highs off, then stand and help her get her shirt off. </p><p>“Go Out to the living room, baby. Take a condom.” </p><p>I nod, grinning. She disappears into the bathroom, and I find a condom in her dresser and run to the couch, flopping down. I slide out of my skirt, throwing it to the corner, my dick springing up from behind my thong. </p><p>I wait impatiently until Jackie comes out. </p><p>She’s only wearing her black lace underwear and bra, with a dark red silk button up shirt- with all the buttons undone. She’s got big hoop earrings on, and there’s a gag in her hand. </p><p>“Fuck... Jackie, you look... hot. More than hot.” I stand, and I realize we’re the same height. I crouch down, seeing that she’s wearing black stilettos. “Damn.” </p><p>I stand back up, but Jackie pushes me back down to the couch before straddling me. “Don’t call me Jackie, Klaus.” </p><p>She presses the gag against my lips. </p><p>“Sorry,” I say, not meaning it at all. </p><p>She rolls her hips, kissing me, holding my chin, pulling my dark curls, pinching my nipples. Her hands are everywhere, no doubt. </p><p>When Jackie pulls away for breath from our most recent make-out, I interrupt her. </p><p>“I only have one complaint, darling. Just one.” </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “What is it, Klaus?” </p><p>“It’s just that... my poor dick is feeling excruciatingly neglected.” </p><p>“Okay, honey. If you ask politely, maybe I’ll consider helping you.” </p><p>“Please, please mistress. Touch me, I’ve been good!” I whine, sticking out my bottom lip. </p><p>“Good boy,” she compliments. “How do you want me to touch you?” She slides off my thong before slowly running her fingers up and down my length. “Or like this?” She encased her hand around the base, pumping quickly. </p><p>“Mm.. uh, that, mistress?” I thrust up into her hand, moaning. </p><p>“Okay, baby. Keep your hips down, for me. Can you do that?” She says, sweetly. </p><p>“You don’t have to be so gentle,” I mumble, stopping myself from moving. </p><p>She stops moving, too, her hand leaving my dick. “What was that, slut?”</p><p>“I-uh, Nothing, Just... I can take it, if you want to be rough with me...” I stammer. </p><p>She stands up, “oh, so you want me to treat you like the absolute whore you are, huh, Klaus?” </p><p>I can’t get a word out before she bends forward, grabbing my jaw. “I’ll treat you like that, Klaus. You’re going to fucking regret it, though. You got that?” </p><p>I nod. </p><p>“Good. I’ll be back.” </p><p>Jackie goes to her room, and quickly returns with a metal cock ring and some other thing she hides in a drawer. </p><p>“So... tell me what you want Klaus.” She says, slowly slipping on the ring around my dick. </p><p>I chew on my lip, thinking. </p><p>“I... I want... I want you to use me... for your own pleasure.” I mumble. </p><p>“Tell me more. What are you imagining?” She situates herself in my lap, kissing softly at my jawbone. </p><p>I squeeze my eyes shut, gritting my teeth. “Fuck, you... you shoving me down and fucking me, with your hand around my throat, using me for your pleasure, like that’s all I’m good for.” I open my eyes, and Jackie looks at me with a hunger I’ve never seen before. </p><p>“Yeah? Do you think about that a lot? Does the idea of me using you as my personal fucktoy get you off?” </p><p>“Yes. Oh, yes. Fucking me, orgasm after orgasm, and just leaving me completely unsatisfied...” </p><p>Jackie kisses me, biting at my lips. Her lipstick is getting smeared over my face, but I don’t care. </p><p>After a crazy sexy makeover session, Jackie shoves me off the couch, digging the heel of her stiletto into my chest. </p><p>I run my hands up and down her calves, kissing right below her knee. </p><p>“Oh, what a good slut, knowing exactly what your mistress wants.” She praises, removing her heel from my chest. </p><p>I move forward, kissing her leg like it’s my lifeline. Eventually I‘m sitting up on my knees, and Jackie’s underwear is on the floor. </p><p>I begin to slowly lap at her clit, and Jackie pulls at my hair, directing me to where she wants. </p><p>“Faster, slut. I haven’t gotten all day to waste on you.” </p><p>I obey, eagerly, and she moans, pulling my head back. “Lay down, on your back.” She says, voice light yet raspy. </p><p>I do as she says, and Jackie slides onto the floor with me, straddling my face, her pussy inches away from my lips. </p><p>A single “Please” slips out of my mouth before she slowly lowers herself down. </p><p>It’s always better like this. Jackie pants and moans and she fucks my face, pulling my hair. </p><p>I hardly even have to do much, but I try. </p><p>Soon, she comes, and I swallow what I can and lick up the rest on her thighs. She slides down, straddling my hips, her pussy so close yet so far from my dick. </p><p>“That was good, slut.” She leans over, the silk of her open shirt brushing against my chest, sending chills through my spine. We kiss again, my hands on her hips. </p><p>“I think you like being taken care of, too, Klaus. I can do both.” Jackie says, pulling away.</p><p>I shrug. “Later.” </p><p>“Okay, ba- slut. Okay, slut.” She says, standing.</p><p>“I wanna try something, hon.” She says, after a quiet minute. </p><p>“I’m open to whatever, Jackie.” I sit up on my knees. </p><p>She rolls her eyes before turning around, opening the drawer where she hid something earlier. </p><p>When she faces me again, after putting her underwear back on, I see that’s she’s holding a chain, with nipple clamps collected. </p><p>“Oh, fuck yes.” I grin, standing up. </p><p>Jackie smirks, placing a soft kiss on my lips. “You’re going to fuck me with these on your nipples, and I still have the chain, and I can pull, and tug, and cause you oh so much pleasure. How does that sound?” </p><p>“Amazing,” I breathe out, cupping her ass in my hands. </p><p>She rests the chain over my shoulders, so both her hands are free. </p><p>Jackie backs me up against the kitchen wall, kissing me the whole time. </p><p>“How-How do you want me?” I ask. </p><p>“Think you can lift me?” </p><p>“Jesus, I’m not that weak. You’re like, 80 pounds, max.” </p><p>Jackie shakes her head, grinning. “Not quite.” She jumps up, wrapping her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck. </p><p>“Now... I just have to...” she adjusts herself, until she’s comfortable. </p><p>Holding her ass, I thrust up into her clothes sex, and a quick flick of my hips gets her moaning. </p><p>“Mm, good slut... do you want the nipple clamps?” </p><p>I nod, “Please.” </p><p>She takes them off my neck, pinching the one clamp onto my nipple. </p><p>“Fuck,” I hiss, nails digging into her skin. </p><p>“Shh, honey.” She kisses me as she clamps the other one on, and I moan into her mouth. </p><p>Jackie pulls away, smiling, with the chain in her hand. “Couch, pet.” She tugs on the chain. </p><p>I bite my lip. “Don’t want to, Jackie.” </p><p>Jackie rolls her eyes. “You wanna be like that?” </p><p>“Absolutely.” </p><p>“Just to think, I would’ve given you a treat if you had behaved. I would’ve spanked your beautiful little ass until you cried, and you could come all over my fingers after you dry humped my leg for minutes on end. And then I’d take my fingers, all covered with your cum, and...” Jackie lifts her index and middle finger, slowly sliding them into her mouth. </p><p>I moan, her words turning me on beyond belief. </p><p>Her fingers leave her mouth and instead trace my v-line. </p><p>“But now... since you won’t listen to me, I think I’ll just leave you here, wanting me.” </p><p>“Mistress, please don’t,” I whine. “I’ll listen, I’ll be such a good boy for you, mistress. I’ll be so good, please.” </p><p>Jackie shrugs me off, “sit down.” She points to one of the kitchen chairs, and I hastily obey, eager to please her. </p><p>“What do you want? Coffee, tea? I have Cappuccino, too.” </p><p>I tap my fingers on the table. This is so random. “Uh, got any whiskey, darling?” </p><p>She sighs. “If that’s what you want, Klaus.” </p><p>“Oh, it is.” </p><p>She reaches under the kitchen island, bending over to get a bottle of whiskey, which she opens and places on the counter before grabbing a short but wide coffee mug. </p><p>Jackie pours the whiskey in, nearly filling it to the brim. She brings it over to me, placing it on the table. </p><p>“Mm, thanks, Jackie. What a perfect housewife,” I muse, giving her a lopsided smile. </p><p>She roles her eyes, “even you’d be a better housewife than me, Klaus. Don’t drink that quite yet, I’ll be back.” </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>I watch as she goes to her room before returning with pairs of handcuffs. </p><p>“I’m confused,” I say, as she cuffs both of my wrists with the metal handcuffs. </p><p>“This is part of your punishment.” She kisses my cheek before cuffing me to the chair. </p><p>“Ooo, torture scene? Interrogation role play?” </p><p>“Wh-“ </p><p>“I won’t tell you anything, officer! You’ll have to pry information out of my cold, dead body!” I shout, putting on my best ‘I’m really tough’ face. </p><p>She cracks at smile, “you look dumb, baby. Would you like to do a scene like that sometime?” </p><p>“If my mistress so desires,” I respond, cheekily. </p><p>“I’ll have to think about it.” She picks up the cup, pressing it to my lips. “You get one sip.” </p><p>I greedily take my ‘one sip,’ loving the way the alcohol burned as it went down my throat. </p><p>“Good boy.” She puts the cup on the corner of the table, patting my head like a dog. </p><p>She takes her phone in her hand before sliding onto the table, right in front of me, my eyes level with her crotch as she spreads her legs. I lean forward, licking a stripe up her lacy underwear. </p><p>“Did I give you permission to do that?” She grabs my hair, yanking my head back. </p><p>“Nnn... no.” </p><p>“So why’d you do it then, hm?” </p><p>“C-cause I wanted to...” </p><p>Jackie grabs the back of my head now, her fingers intertwined with my hair, before slamming my head into the table. It stings, and I know I’ll have a bruise soon, but fuck, it feels good. The side of my face is pressed against the table, and if I wanted, I could kiss the inside of her left thigh. </p><p>“Try again, you fuck.” </p><p>“Mistress, you hurt me,” I whine, trying to get her to do it again. </p><p>She presses her thighs together, and my air is cut off, and she’s effectively holding my head still. </p><p>When she lets me go after what feels like the longest 67 seconds of my life, and I lift my head, gasping for air. </p><p>Jackie, however, grabs my hair, hitting my head against the table again. </p><p>“Ow, fuck, mistress, I’m sorry! I’m an awful slut who can’t control themself! I’m a cheap, junkie, horny whore! I j-just wanted to make you feel good, so m-maybe you’d reward me! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me!” </p><p>Jackie’s thumb strokes my neck, and I’m certain she’s about to choke me again, but instead, her hands merely rest on my neck and the side of my head. “Much better answer, slut.” She says. “Are you okay?” She lifts my head, her voice softer and more hers. </p><p>“I’m better than okay, Jackie. Don’t worry about your dear old Klaus.” </p><p>“You’re mine,” she says, as if just realizing. “Fuck, Klaus. You’re mine. Mine, all mine.” </p><p>“Yours,” I smile at her, and she kisses my temple. </p><p>“Nobody will ever touch you the way I do, not anymore. No one gets to hurt you except me, and no one gets to see my beautiful Klaus so needy and perfect.” </p><p>“Yes.” I breathe out, loving the possessiveness. Normally, the thought of being (emotionally) tied down to someone would be a huge turn-off, but if just sounds so good coming from her lips. “I’m yours, I’m your pretty little fucktoy, Jackie.” </p><p>“Mine.” </p><p>“Yours.” </p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>“It’s hot, isn’t it? Owning me? I’m awesome, I’m the best damn slut in the world.” I grin.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I’m very lucky to own you, Klaus. Is that what you wanted to hear?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Silly boy.” She reaches over, grabbing the mug of whiskey (which I may or may not have forgotten about). Jackie places it between her legs, the mug perfectly sitting between her clothed pussy and the edge of the table. </p><p>“I’m suddenly very thirsty, mistress. May I?” I look up at her. </p><p>She nods, her fingers tracing the silk of her unbuttoned shirt. </p><p>I lap up the whiskey like a dog, my eyes never leaving hers. When I’m about halfway through the whiskey, the closeness of her pussy to my face is driving me crazy, and I long to push the cup out of the way and grab her hips, pulling her towards me until I could finally pleasure her how I wanted. </p><p>She’s about to say something, but the doorbell rings. Jackie has one of those fancy doorbell/lock things, and she picks up her phone to see who it is. </p><p>“Oh, food’s here. I’d forgotten about that.” She swings her legs over the side of the table, slipping off and going to the door. </p><p>“Jackie, you’re practically naked!” I protest.</p><p>“So?” She turns back to look at me, smirking. </p><p>“I-I don’t want them to s-s-see you, like I g-get too...” </p><p>“Oh, shush, Klaus.” She unlocks the door, swinging it open. Some kid, probably 19, standing there with boxes galore of all the shit I ordered. </p><p>He gets all wide-eyes when he sees Jackie, dripping sex and barely covered. </p><p>“I-uh, uh, have a delivery f-for uh,” he looks down at the clipboard. “Uh, Jackie?” </p><p>I glare at him. </p><p>Jackie sighs. “Do you mind bringing the bags in, if you would just put them on the island, that’d be great.” </p><p>She leans against the counter, giving the boy a wry smile. </p><p>He stammers out some sort of response before leaving and coming back with the bags of food, staring at me and Jackie. </p><p>The kid has to do this multiple times before the food is all here, and Jackie looks at him with sultry eyes the entire fucking time, and its literally driving me insane. </p><p>When he finally stumbles out of the apartment and shakily closes the door, Jackie comes over to me, unlocking the cuffs. </p><p>“Time for lunch, Klaus.” </p><p>She kisses me, sweetly and softly before unlocking my cuffs. </p><p>“Mistress,” I whine softly. </p><p>“What, darling? What do you want?” </p><p>“That was terribly unclimactic.” I huff, rubbing my wrists. “At least you coulda let me get you off while he was watching.” </p><p>“Oh, my poor Klaus, so neglected.” She says, fake sympathy dripping from her voice. “But I don’t want to get charged for harassment, hm?” </p><p>“Suppose not.” I stand, kissing her. </p><p>She pulls at my lips with her teeth, her hands clutching my ass. </p><p>Soon, however, she pulls sway, sitting at the island counter. “We need to do something with all this food. Why’d you even order so much?” </p><p>“Oh, right. Food.” I open one of the totes, pulling out different assortments of food from different ethnicities and backgrounds. “It’s time to expand your food palate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>